<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Proud Prefect by BetterYouThanMe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509304">Proud Prefect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterYouThanMe/pseuds/BetterYouThanMe'>BetterYouThanMe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Drabbles [49]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Coming of Age, Other, Prefect Percy, Self-Acceptance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:48:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterYouThanMe/pseuds/BetterYouThanMe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy was proud of his prefect status despite everyone trying to convince him otherwise</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Drabbles [49]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/826257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Proud Prefect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy knew he was annoying in an odd sort of sense. He knew when people thought he was overbearing, and he knew they didn't like his enforcement of rules. But, being a Prefect is what made him Percy.</p>
<p>Deep down he wanted his fellow students to like him, but he also didn't want to disappoint the professors who thought he was perfect for the job. His badge was a symbol of pride not a symbol of his power over other students. The rules were there for a reason although Percy knew not to press some onto certain people. He did what he was told to do but that didn't mean he was heartless.</p>
<p>If a first-year was wandering around at night because they couldn't sleep, he'd give them a warning and walk them back safely. The castle was large and intimidating to get used to. He himself hadn't quite gotten used to the expansive rooms and hallways.</p>
<p>People tended to think Percy gave out citations at every opportunity no matter the situation. He did hand out the most only because students thought rules were suggestions and not rigid expectations. They also didn't realize that he did it to keep them safe. Wandering around at night could lead someone onto the wrong staircase while they changed, and they could get hurt. Percy was caring although people including his siblings didn't think so.</p>
<p>He looked out for his siblings in different ways than most. Sure, he nagged them to do their work but really what older sibling wouldn't. Even Bill and Charlie would get on the Twins' cases surrounding work. He wanted his siblings to make their parents proud.</p>
<p>When he first received his Prefect badge, he'd never been so proud of himself. For weeks he dreamt of seeing it come in the post after his fourth year. What else could Percy do if he wasn't a Prefect? He was terrible at Quidditch, not because he disliked the sport, but due to his inability to ride a broom. And he didn't fit into anything musical at Hogwarts.</p>
<p>Contributing to his school was important to Percy. Going through his years doing nothing would be worse than possibly failing. To fail he at least had to try. For him, his bravery was in striving to reach his goals, not necessarily diving headfirst into a battle.</p>
<p>His siblings made sure to make fun of him for his difference in bravery. Mostly it was the twins, but they showed their love in bizarre ways. On one side Percy using the rules to protect his siblings showed his love and the twins teasing him showed theirs.</p>
<p>The twins didn't pay attention to people or things not worth their attention, so Percy took everything they said with a grain of salt. They ignored his rules and he ignored their pranks.</p>
<p>When he became Head Boy his Prefect badge no longer donned his chest at every given moment. His new badge did inflate his ego more than the old one. Out of everyone he was picked. His old badge was still sat in his trunk. He felt the need to keep it with him at all times, even if it wasn't needed.</p>
<p>At times, Head Boy was worse in terms of the number of students who disliked him, but he would have hated for someone else to have his new badge. Percy liked to advance in things which led him to the Ministry once he graduated. The ability to rise up in the ranks was exactly what Percy wanted.</p>
<p>The only time he was prouder to see a Prefect badge on someone else was when Ron's came in the mail. Percy knew that Ron wasn't going to follow in his footsteps and keep to the rules, but he was a caring kid who wanted everyone to be safe. The student population seemed to like Ron and maybe he'd be liked more than the others.</p>
<p>He had the same feeling when he learned Hermione would also wear the Prefect badge. She was almost like a sister to him. Percy would have loved for one of his younger siblings to end up like Hermione. Her head was in the right place and she'd follow the rules the way they were meant too.</p>
<p>Being a Prefect really was an over-glorified student who sucked up to the teachers enough to get some extra power. Percy knew this. He knew he earned that right not because they needed him but because he did what they had asked of him. Every word a professor said he followed with caution. But he still followed.</p>
<p>Percy wasn't one to try and deviate from the path. He wouldn't lead some revolution into a new age at Hogwarts or some other dumb idea some kid would try to do with their limited power. He just wanted to be known for something other than someone who thinks they know everything. Or who was better than some of the students because of his scores and badges.</p>
<p>Sure, he still polished both of his badges well into his Ministry job but it reminded Percy that he had a purpose once. If he could have responsibility over students, then why couldn't he have the same thing in the workplace?</p>
<p>His Prefect and Head Boy statuses got him a somewhat good position early on in his career. It showed that he willingly followed directions and could enforce things. Sometimes he wore his badges on the inside of his coat where only he could see them. Just to prove to himself that he could do things.</p>
<p>When his boss became a bit too demanding, he'd remind himself of all the worst things he experienced at school. How all the kids hated him because of his citations. In comparison, his boss seemed like less of a problem.</p>
<p>The moment his eldest daughter became a Prefect he wore his old badge to the train station. It was cheesy and most certainly embarrassing towards his daughter. But Percy could care less. He wanted to show her there could be pride in her badge, not just self-loathing or the need to fit in.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted on my Fanfiction.net page<br/>https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5665438/BetterYouThanMe</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>